Sous le soleil d'Hawaii
by Jade181184
Summary: En vacances, à Hawaii, Harold se retrouve face à un pan de son passé... Slash HaroldXJohn Cross over Hawaii 5-0 x Person of interest
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Le soleil, la plage, l'eau entrant en contact avec la peau de ses pieds nus, John goûtait ces agréables sensations. Harold et lui étaient arrivés hier soir assez tard par un vol en provenance de Rome. Dans quinze jours, ils fêteraient leur premier anniversaire de mariage.

Un an qu'ils avaient pris leur retraite, depuis ils avaient choisi de parcourir le monde. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient contentés de deux destinations. Ils avaient tout d'abord passé presque quatre mois seuls dans leur petite cabane en pleine forêt.

Ensuite, ils étaient partis vers l'Europe et plus précisément l'Italie. Il y avait d'abord eu Rome où ils avaient passé plus d'un mois replongeant dans les souvenirs du début de leur relation. Ils avaient passé les mois suivants à parcourir le pays alternant les villes historiques et artistques à la campagne verdoyante.

Quand l'automne était arrivé, sachant combien Harold était sensible aux changements de température et d'humidité, John avait commencé à chercher une nouvelle destination au climat plus clément.

Hawaii s'était imposée d'elle-même, parfait mélange d'histoire et de douceur du climat. Harold avait été difficile à convaincre mais à condition de se trouver éloigné de l'île principale, il avait fini par accepter.

Ils avaient cependant dû se résigner à passer les prochaines 48 heures sur l'île principale, les conditions météo ne leur permettant pas de se rendre à leur destination première. Harold avait donc dû se résigner à faire ouvrir sa villa sur l'île.

Malgré les années, John avait gardé l'habitude de se lever tôt. Laissant Harold terminer sa nuit, il s'était levé et avait emmené Bear faire un tour sur la plage. Le soleil qui se levait sur l'océan était magnifique.

Après une heure de nage intensive, il retournait sur la plage quand il vit que Bear avait sympathisé avec une jeune fille. Il l'avait vue un peu plus tôt surfer avec un homme sans doute son père. Celui-ci était encore sur l'eau un peu plus loin.

Il fit en sorte de ne pas être trop discret de façon à ne pas surprendre la fillette.

« Lui c'est Bear, il a l'air de bien t'apprécier. Il ne te fait pas faire.

Non, j'adore les chiens, j'en ai un moi aussi. Il s'appelle Lucky mais c'est un labrador. »

Elle allait poursuivre son discours quand Bear les abandonna pour se rendre sur le perron de la maison cherchant des caresses auprès de son deuxième maître. Harold ne sembla pas prêter attention à Bear restant cloué sur place par la vision de la petite fille.

« Grace, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Oncle Ry, dit la petite fille tout aussi choquée…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Oncle Ry, dit la jeune fille tout aussi choquée. ONCLE RY, dit elle en se jetant dans les bras d'Harold »

Des 3 personnes présentes sur cette plage, ce n'était pourtant pas, les 2 protagonistes principaux de cette histoire qui semblaient le plus choqués mais John qui regardait la scène les bras ballants.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Harold rendit son étreinte à la jeune fille. Le bonheur que John lut dans ses yeux valait tous les discours. En y regardant de plus près, il put même distinguer des larmes silencieuses qu'il versait.

Tous trois étaient tellement concentrés sur leur petit monde qu'ils n'aperçurent pas Steve qui jetait un regard d'abord curieux puis repartait rapidement en direction de sa maison de la plage. Pénétrant par la véranda, il trouva rapidement celui qu'il cherchait.

Danny était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner se disant que décidément, il avait tout d'une femme d'intérieur. Et le pire dans tout cela s'est qu'il aimait réellement ça. Qui aurait cru lorsqu'il était arrivé quelques années plus tôt l'île que sa vie ressemblerait à ça.

Il était venu pour suivre son ex-femme et sa fille sans enthousiasme. Et aujourd'hui, il était en couple et vivait avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis bientôt six mois. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, la situation de Grace s'était inversée.

Quand Stan le mari de Rachel avait obtenu une promotion pour Londres, celle-ci avait signalé à Danny qu'elle le suivrait. Cependant, Grace ayant 14 ans était désormais en âge de choisir chez qui elle voulait vivre.

Et elle avait choisi de rester à Hawaii avec son père et Steve. Désormais, il avait la garde définitive de sa fille rien ne manquait à son bonheur. Enfin, il resterait toujours une certaine douleur dans son cœur, une chose qu'il ne pourrait pas changer.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut son compagnon qui venait le rejoindre. Le regard que Steve lui lança, le fit frissonner.

« Steve, qu'est qui se passe ? Oh mon dieu, où est Grace, elle va bien pourquoi n'est elle pas avec toi ?

Calme-toi, Grace va bien mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Elle a quelques choses à te montrer. »

Coupant rapidement la gazinière, il retira rapidement le tablier qu'il portait autour de la taille et sortit. Là aussi, même sa tenue vestimentaire avait changé, il portait un bermuda, une chemise et des tongs ayant abandonné costume et chaussures en cuir.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait, le cloua à son tour sur place. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras, un des derniers fantômes douloureux de son passé un de ceux qui lui avait fait quitter le New Jersey.

Il abandonna Steve là et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers sa fille et son ami. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait faire tant de sentiments se mêlaient à l'heure actuelle. La joie, la tristesse, la colère, il ignorait s'il allait le gifler ou le serrer dans ses bras.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé près d'eux qu'il se décida, il les encadra tous les deux d'une puissante et tendre étreinte. Ils laissèrent le temps couler sur eux ignorant les deux êtres cher qui se tenaient à leurs côtés et qui s'étaient eux aussi rapprochés regardaient la scène d'un œil mi-heureux, mi-jaloux.

« John.

Steve, dirent ils simultanément en se serrant la main. Bientôt 15 ans, tu as quitté l'armée.

Toi aussi à ce que je vois. Et il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à nous connaître. »

Tous les deux patientèrent encore plusieurs minutes et la stupeur de leurs compagnons respectifs les fit beaucoup rire.

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux, demande un Danny surpris.

Et bien, disons que John et moi avons bossé ensemble à une époque.

Quand tu étais chez les Seals ? Demanda Danny.

En quelque sorte.

Encore une de tes missions supers secrètes.

Parce que toi tu me dis tout peut être.

Steve, Danno, vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer. Et puis, vous pouvez parler devant moi, je sais déjà beaucoup de chose. Comme le fait que tu étais persuadé Danno qu'oncle Ry était toujours vivant.

Comment…

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais j'au surpris une de vos conversations dans laquelle Steve te proposait de rechercher oncle Ry mais que toi tu as refusé disant que s'il faisait le mort c'est pour se protéger et nous aussi par la même occasion. »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut légèrement embarrassé. C'est finalement Steve qui habituellement ne faisait pas dans la diplomatie qui fit le premier pas proposant de partir prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.

Tout le monde semblait se concentrer sur son assiette semblant incapable à se décider à ouvrir la discussion. Un fossé semblait les séparer alors que Danny et Harold avaient toujours été proches l'un de l'autre malgré les années et leurs métiers totalement différents.

« Dites-moi, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux, demande soudain John.

Harold et moi, nous ne nous ressemblons pas vraiment.

Et bien disons qu'à une époque nous avons fait équipe à l'adolescence, dit Harold en reprenant la suite.

Equipe en quoi, tu l'aidais dans ses devoirs, demanda John.

Non en tant que délinquant juvénile.

Pardon, répondit John abasourdi.

Et oui, je n'ai pas toujours fait dans la légalité John. »

John bien sur le savait mais de là à se l'entendre dire de la bouche de son époux. Harold, lui remontait le temps se plongeant dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui durant ces 8 dernières années

 **Flash back**

 **1984, New Jersey**

Danny s'était encore violemment disputé avec son père. A 16 ans, le jeune homme ne supportait pas les contraintes qu'on lui imposait, il sortait le soir et séchait les cours sans vergogne. Il avait trouvé une passion dévorante pour les courses de voiture.

Il voulait se démarquer totalement de son frère car il savait que pour ses parents jamais il ne l'égalerait. Alors autant, allez à l'opposé du parangon de vertu que ses parents avaient fait de Marc, ne laissant aucune chance à Danny d'exprimer son potentiel.

Il se rendait dans la vieille grange dans laquelle il planquait le bolide qu'il possédait. Il l'avait récupéré dans une casse et l'avait retapé en piquant ça et là des pièces dans des voitures ou lors de courses qu'il avait gagné.

Un remue-ménage piqua cependant sa curiosité. En effet, dans le champ de mais à côté de la grange 3 gaillards semblaient s'en prendre à un gringalet. Il avait beau se la jouer gros dur, Danny défendait aussi les plus faibles. Aussi de dirigea-t-il vers les ennuis…

 **A suivre**


End file.
